Johnny Test's Consequence
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: How is too far when the revenge scheme went wrong that caused Johnny to be sent into the hospital? They ended up learning the hard way of the bad situation. Illegally experimenting on little brother will end up having consequences at the end. One twin will come to her senses to change it except the other one don't, but it will be a harsh reality for everyone forever.
1. Chapter 1

_Don't blame me about this story, but I thanked Snafu the Great, Ultimix, and Tnelson711 for getting me inspired to something like this. It was Ultimix who inspired me, but I am actually sick and tired of people in deviantart for criticizing and hating on him Johnny Test. I blamed it on the writers of the series for not having character development within the series, but didn't Johnny's parents put their foot down to stop the twins from experimenting on their Little Brother._

_They really do have explained that there is no moral lesson within a story, but yes… This is a ripped off from Dexter's laboratory, but I know Dexter's parents will not do any favoritism over Dee Dee or Dexter. Dexter ended up learning something when he wished that Dee Dee was a boy or has an older brother. He ended up being happy that he has an older sister instead a foot jerk as a brother._

_I wished that there is some character development within the series since there needed to be one. I don't like Johnny's father or his sister since they are the worst characters. Johnny's father goes on my Hate List next to Gento Ikari, Genma Saotome, Soun Tendo, Hinata Urashima, and Relius Clover. I wanted to do a Madworld and No More Heroes Crossover except I decided to hold it off until later on. _

_I don't own Johnny Test ok?_

* * *

_Johnny Test's Consequence_

_Part 1_

_Mary's POV_

I couldn't believe that this was happening now, but we were under arrest for illegally experiment our little brother. Susan thinks she was doing it in the name of science, but they got the last laugh. I was angry at my own sister while I wished I could stand up for me to defend my little brother. It was all because of her revenge scheme. It wasn't good when mom has to rush straight to the hospital and Johnny wasn't doing alright. The prank went wrong when I looked down in disappointment, but our brother is suffering. We hoped that Johnny was able to make it out alive from the hospital, but it wasn't the same.

I ended up telling them about what's happening before, but I wasn't quite happy for what we have just done. Johnny tried our burger, but my sister added a kick to it except I asked her if it is poisonous instead. We thought that he will turn into something, but it was a mortal mistake. She was a fool to think that it will harm him now. We aren't happy for what we have done, but I hated it too. I hated to admit it, but Susan forced me to do so. I don't want to do, but I am more different than her.

"I asked you if it is poisonous, but you try to prove me now. WHO is laughing NOW?"

I was angry at my own twin for a good reason when my own tears flowing down my face. I knew it wasn't going to be good news when I overheard them from what is going on with my brother. I realized it was grimmer when I couldn't help, but cry. Susan acted like it was nothing, but it is something bad. I feel it within my own heart, but there were bad news.

"Who's laughing now? Johnny has made a prank on us, but it is his fault from the beginning!"

I have enough when I ended up laughing when I ended up mocking her.

"Who's laughing now? I am laughing now because you are a complete fool to think this was safe. Our brother is suffering! You are the one who will sacrifice our brother anything in the name in exchange of science!"

"Girls settled down, everything is alright!"

I grumbled under my breath when I gave my father the look as my left eye is twitching with rage. He tries to settle us down, but I began to show my real hatred to him. My mother gave both of the look, but she was more worried about Johnny. Dad doesn't have any soul to care about him, but he tries to settle down. Johnny wanted the attention, but I could understand that what he has to go through.

"Everything is alright! Who is the bastard cared about his money and hobbies over his own family? You are pure selfish to try to get rid of Johnny instead of being a father figure to him. You referred having a daughter over a son, you are the bastard. You don't have any soul; I hate you as a father. You believed that boys are stupid. You ranted at Johnny for doing boy's stuff."

Mother was ready to snap at our father for this, but the truth hurts her so much. She couldn't believe this was happening, but I think we were prepared for new changes within the family. She was thinking about to leave her work to be a house mother when she wanted to put her foot down. She was angry at our father and us for this incident, but I blamed it on myself. It was disappointing when I could imagine when Dexter gone through after losing his big sister, but I am not going to lose my brother. I cry with my mother when we were forced to suffer the bad news.

"Honey, don't you dare talk to me?" our father said except mother snapped.

"WHO GIVES A CRAP? JOHNNY IS SUFFERING NOW AND YOU COULDN'T STOP BERATING OUR SON! I THOUGHT YOU WERE REFERRING OUR DAUGHTERS OVER YOUR OWN SON! I COULDN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

She was angry for what was going, but I should inform them about the experiments that we conducted on Johnny Test. It was a grumbled under her breath when I feel that means we cannot use our lab anymore. We may be geniuses, but there is a flaw anymore when I got upset. When the FBI Agents were surprised that it was going down deeper, but they saw us a horrible family. I heard them murmuring in the background as it feels horrible at the same thing. We are going to expel from our school for doing something illegal at the end, but it feels heart breaks to say that we aren't functioning as a family.

"Switched one of you is the parents?"

My Mom and Dad stopped themselves as they don't love each other anymore, but he looked familiar with two-colors of black and white. He had a scar on his face except he looked like he was a professional doctor, but he looked very angry. My parents escorted into another room except he appeared to be more Japanese. He scolded at them from the other room, but I looked away from my sister with disappointment. I hated being like my sister every day, but I think it will be wise to change my style.

I needed to get away from my sister when I grumbled under my breath, but I wanted to be alone for good. I wanted to avoid comparing to her, but we looked identical and I wished to break that tradition again. I hated my sister for talking me into the mess now and I feel ashamed about what happened. I heard the doctor scolded at them, but he is charging our parents around 1,000,000 dollars. Daddy was very selfish to say that he doesn't have that kind of money instead Mommy ended up taking her check.

The doctor mocked our father for a selfish bastard, but he deserved to be called one when he is. He doesn't care about anything except Mom will sacrifice everything to save Johnny. She was angry at Daddy, but I believed that it was going to be ended in divorce. Dad doesn't have any soul to care about anyone of his family, but the doctor scolded him for a good reason. It was about time that someone else was able to confront him, but the neighbors knew about Dad a lot.

Dad doesn't know that some neighbors wanted to confront him, but they don't have the bravery to do so. I wanted to be alone away from Susan for what happened now, but I hoped she was happy. There was something that got me to snap when I wanted to slap her as badly as she tries to reason with me. It was all in the sake of science, but I find more invalid. I think it will be wise to be honest with the principal about her scheme. I feel a change of maturity inside of me when I ended up thinking outside of the box.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_What did anyone think of the story?_


	2. Chapter 2

_This is Lila turned to do her POV next, but what's Johnny's faith? It will be a possible debatable maybe, but I am glad two loved the story. I will continue on with the story since Mother's Affection will overcome anything. There was a question why haven't Mary and Susan's school was informed about them illegally experimenting on their little brother. I knew Bling-Bling Boy got in trouble for illegally experimenting on animals, but he cannot share the blame._

* * *

_Part 2: Banned for Life_

Lila's POV

After we haven't gotten the chance to visit my son, but I couldn't believe that my husband would be very selfish. I never realized how much a fool that I married too, but I was disappointed at the twins. My mother's instinct should have been triggered when they are performing illegal experience, but my husband spoiled them. I believed that there will be a future ban, and I knew that Susan wasn't going to be happy for it. I knew that it was good for gifted twins, but it is bad for what they are doing wrong. I knew that I will have to talk to someone about it to learn about the limits.

It wasn't quite good when I was forced to quit my job to work as a house mom, but I was glad that Mary came out with the truth. She is the oldest; she should have stopped her sister from those cruel acts. Susan doesn't seem to care about Johnny, but she is focused on experimenting on him. I favored Mary over Susan since she has the senses to love her brother, but I don't want to get involved with favoritism.

Hugh was a bit angry too since he outlawed experiments within the house, but these two disobeyed the rules. I couldn't handle it anymore when I was worried about my baby, but I have to put my foot down somehow. They were illegally experimenting under our nose without our permission, but I knew that there was Red Flag somewhere. I should have gotten involved, but Hugh should. I remembered when they made their father bought an illegal experiment and I have to recover after my hair was shattered. There is more than a lot of Red Flags, but we don't deserve it.

Hugh figured where the bills are going to, but I believed that we are going to make sure that the girls are punish about it. When we got home… Mr. Black and Mr. White arrived, but I ended up confronted them for not doing their job right since I knew their boss too. It wasn't going to be good for their record when I forced them to tell me the truth since I was their parent after all. I didn't say a word when I was horrified when I looked at the twins, but my heart shattered like a glass. Hugh was horrified too, but it seemed that he doesn't care except he has more than an anger look.

"You girls are in serious trouble now, but you have disobeyed my rules on experimenting inside the house. You think this is Dexter's Laboratory! Now I figured out the bills are higher or why did I order things illegally? This is an outrage, your action…"

"But you don't understand, we are doing it for the sake of science!" Susan replied to us as she stood their prideful, "We needed our brother to conduct test!"

"WHAT DOES HE LOOK LIKE A LAB RAT?"

I was angry when I ended up slapping Susan across the face, but there were other option. I believed that these two are a disgraced when they used their own brother. I was expecting Mary to wise enough, but Susan manipulated her. Mary keeps away from her sister as possible as if she wanted to keep distance from her. She doesn't seem to like her sister or wanted to be apart from her. I understood it, but Dukey flinched when he was shocked to see this. Dukey was the one who was also sane enough to walk up to us, but he was the first one who actually talks to us to solve our problems.

"Susan Test, I am very disappointed in you! I couldn't believe that you put science before your brother's life, but I believed thanks to this incident that is a wake-up call."

Little did they know, I informed the school ahead of time when I was about time about it too. Mary and Susan should have learned better, but I already informed them. They are withdrawn from the program at the end, but they are going to a normal school like Johnny. They aren't going to get special treatment anymore, but they are going to face the reality for what they have done. I knew that the neighbors will know about it. After Mr. Black and Mr. White has agents destroyed the lab and confiscated it. I don't want FBI to use my children as heroes or the victims just to think that my husband referred as his favorite.

"You aren't going to that school anymore, but you are going to "regular" school. You aren't going to do experiments in the house if I encountered any experiments. One of you two is going to be sent to Military School. You know about the incident involving one foreigner who is also around your age. I will advise you to do research, but I am going to monitor everything you do."

"You can't do that!" said Susan as she tries to hold it, "But…"

"No buts!" I yelled at her.

I should have taken the Neutrons' advices for limiting their experiments since I should be the Worst Mom ever. Susan was screaming in rage when everything was destroyed, but it shows that we needed to change. It seemed that I was forced to do one more thing too, but I don't want Johnny to be a "Lab Test" anymore. I wanted my son back as I cry when it could have gotten worse. I was a complete fool when I looked down at my own family when I realized what we are, but I was going to inform my husband that I am going to divorce. He doesn't seem to care about our Wedding Anniversary anymore since I was angry at him for being cheap about it.

"Hugh, I would like to talk to you too… Since you are stupid to care about your hobby and money over your family, but you are cheap to make us eat the terrible food that you made. We are having a divorce."

"WHAT?"

"You heard me, but I haven't forgotten about the Anniversary or the fact that you try to send our son to school. You are a selfish bastard that I ever MET!"

Hugh reacted in shock since I knew that my husband doesn't care about his own family. I am not only putting my foot down. I was filling with angry and rage in my own family. He isn't going to sleep in my room tonight since he doesn't like paying "expensive" things. That ungraceful bastard berated Johnny Test "our" son without a car, but he referred his hobbies over his own family. He is a "greedy" bastard that is so selfish. Mr. Black and Mr. White ended up thinking twice about this at the end as they left.

Mrs. Hamilton was also trying to restrict her son, but she knew that she invited us into her home to stay. She and I talked a lot since we are friends, but we have the same issues in life. She envied me because I have a husband, but I told her that I wasn't happy. There were going to be restrictive and restriction it is. We have to be strong for Johnny, but I believed that I will also have a word with the enemies who tried to attack my children. I will have to do it next time when I send the twins into their room, Susan were angry at me, but Mary has her guilt. I agreed for Mary to stay in the room, but maybe it will be wise to talk some senses into the General for Mr. Black and Mr. White's sake.

After it was done, my mind doesn't feel stressed out anymore when I fell asleep. It feels uncomfortable when my husband tries to get me inside of the room, but it doesn't help. I cried in sadness within my mind as I sighed in annoyance when I was worried about my "baby".

Next day, it wasn't normal around our neighborhood, but they ended up taking my direction. I was informed about the incidents from the past and I was shocked to say that there is no surprise. Susan couldn't believe that this was happening, but Gil ended up showing up after what happened. He gave us gift to support by his parent's orders before he departed.

He was a nice boy, but he doesn't want to go near the twins anymore. Gil kept away from the twins after the incident and told me that he wouldn't do that to his younger siblings. The twins were heartbroken when they crush disapproved of what they done, but it does mean that things are changing around here.

The task was to inform the school and transferred, but I knew Susan was going to brainwash me to forget. I came prepared since I was given an advice to use the invention to deactivate it. She tries to sugar coat it, but this wasn't going to work when I was heading straight to their "former" school. I showed the school the evidences, but it was the humiliated that they are going to be suffering.

"IS this true? You have been using your little brother as an experiment, but you know better that! We don't allow experiments on animals or humans, but I am disappointed in you both."

"But what do you expect? We are doing it for science."

"Not with me," Mary replies in anger, "You cared about science more than my brother's life."

Susan was shocked when Mary yelled right in front of the Head of the School and Directors. I noticed Mary was wearing something more different than she usually wear. Mary gave Susan the look of anger when she wasn't wearing her usual clothes. She was wearing a pink dress with a white mid jacket, but she doesn't want to.

"You ranted how our brother is the Waste of DNA and don't care about his life!"

I realized this, but I gave Susan the look when she told her sister off. I knew Susan could go a bit too far, but Mary came clean that Susan is always ranting about Johnny isn't perfect like them. I was disappointing, but I wasn't happy. Susan was shocked by this, but she couldn't believe this happened. She cares about having a title instead her anyone's life.

"Isn't it true? I wouldn't dare that to anyone in my family, but I cannot believe in what I am hearing now. I am sorry, but you both are going to be transferred out. You have disgraced Dexter and our school, but you have disgraced yourself now. You are unwelcome at our school because of these illegal actions. What were you THINKING?"

Mary has her own guilt while Susan was angry when things aren't going well. They were transferred out of the school and we left together after this, but the students ended up having their last laugh at the end. I was glad that it was over now, but Susan was angry for this.

"I cannot believe you Mom!"

"What do you expect me to do? You expect me to work to do illegal acts on your little brother," I said to her coldly, "I couldn't believe that you have the intelligence, but you don't have to abuse it or berated our own brother. You have the serve to refuse to borrow your stuff and conducting experience. I am very disappointed in you, but I thought Bling-Bling Boy was worse."

"Don't bring that idiot up!"

"Well, I was wrong when I takes back everything that I say, but you are very cruel than your sister!"

"But you just destroyed my future!"

"I didn't destroy your future dear, but you brought this upon yourself."

"I agreed with Mom since I wanted to stop you except you manipulated or forced me to do it!"

"Mary, I!"

"I don't want to hear it…"

Mary was trying to keep distances from his sister, but she was mixed with upset at the end. She was upset about what happened when she wanted to be far away from her. Her mind was worrying about her brother, but none say a word when Susan grumbled under her breath. As she wanted things to return back to normal again or preventing me from figuring out who was targeting my family. I didn't tell anyone that I was being mocked by the rest of parents for what happened. I refused to hide it, but I admitted that I was ashamed for not confronting them.

I was happy that Ms. Hamilton understood the situation very well when I ended up doing the cooking. I never loved my husband's meatloaf since his food was very terrible, but I believed that he deserved something more since he was forced to work. I wanted to check on Johnny, but I wanted to cry as I imagined myself as the "Worst" mother ever. I wished that there was something more to do, but I wanted to cry. I wanted to cry, but I knew that we were cartoons to a "terrible" show after all.

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

_Sometimes, you always wished that there were reality check within the series in prospective on the "What If" moments._


	3. Chapter 3

_Part 3: Talking Over Tea Time_

I was disappointing when I was informed about the past incidents that my son actually done from everyone, but I was prepared for anything. I decided to come straight to the Mayor's office, but I knew my husband was going to be dragged along. I cannot share the blame alone since we are his parents and forced to cover the damage. I was expecting my soon-to-be ex-husband to pay for the damages instead of focusing on his "hobbies". I realized that he was a cheap bastard who loves his hobbies, but I haven't forgotten about it.

"Dear, do we have to do it?" Hugh said nervously, "We already pay the medical bill, but we have to do it."

I grumbled under my breath when I was reminded of the past incidents as Hugh didn't do his job. I regretted working in the job, but none informed me about the incidents. I was disappointed in my son's behavior, but this isn't the son that I raised. Hugh should take note for a very long time, but everything is exposed. There is no shame in it since Hugh was forced to pay it all, but I was glad that I didn't tell him that Mrs. Hamilton, my boss gave me a month off.

"You have done enough for not stopping our own daughters and it isn't enough now," I said coldly, "I remembered that you bought them an illegal chemical that shouldn't be in our children's hand in the first place. You haven't even informed me about what they were ordering or we weren't prepared for anything. I don't know how you didn't lose your hair, but I did lose mine. I have to call in sick because it."

"Honey that wasn't me at the time," he said as an excuse except I shook my head, but I was glad that there was Mary who was being honest.

Hugh was trying to think of another way out, but I knew he tries to get out of the situation. I knew the reason why the villains hated us, but I think we should be blamed too for this. Since our responsibility was to discipline our children and restricted them from doing anything harmful.

"But Johnny is just not perfect like," he tries to say it, but I ended up slapping him across the face.

"Don't COMPARE OUR BOY TO THEM!" I said seriously, "You berated him instead of treating like a normal child, but he isn't perfect. That doesn't give you the right to say that "Boys are stupid and Girls are Smart", wasn't that you say to him… Are you a male? The neighbors aren't that stupid anymore because they have more sense to know what's right and wrong, but they told everything about the past incidents. I am here to get things right, but I am disappointed in myself for not being around…"

I hated to admit it, but I would have put my foot down to give them a reason to say "No". I knew why everyone hated this show due to the lack of something, but I cannot change the past. I wanted to make things right since I am a mother after all, but I brought these children into the world.

"Honey, why did you?" Hugh said in shock as he was slapped by me.

"It doesn't matter anymore, but Hugh," I said seriously, "I don't want to hear any excuse, but we came here to apologize for what our son did. You should too since he is your son, and you are stupid too as well. You think you could berate our son and comparing to them, but you are a terrible father and horrible husband… I don't care what you say anymore, but they should come to you to pay all the damages from what happened in the past."

"All the damage, but it is Johnny's responsibility to…"

"Shut up!" I yelled at him in anger, "Johnny's responsibility. It's our responsibility as parents too…"

If they don't like they will have to accept reality for now. I already made sure that the twins will do such thing like that, but everything was confiscated from the lab. The lab was destroyed to prevent them from using it, but it included Susan. I knew that she was going to try to do something foolishly to make us forget about the incidents, but this has to end somehow or the other.

"About time someone have sense in the world…"

I have to do something about it somehow or the other, but it doesn't mean that it was over. We were walking out of the parking to the Town Hall after my daughters were banned from their school. I was actually glad that I was able to find information from everyone involving past incidents, but I think I will have a word with the General, Mr. Black, and Mr. White since they are an FBI after all, but they are disgraced to our own nations for not even stepping in.

"Of course," I yelled at him in anger, "We have to do what's right for YOU ARE A STAY-AT-HOME HUSBAND AND YOU SUPPOSED TO REALIZED IT! I HAVE BEEN WORKING MY BUTT OFF WHILE YOU BERATED OUR SON AND FAVORED OUR DAUGHTER FOR FAR TOO LONG!"

"That I agreed!" said Mayor Howard stood before us, "Hugh Test, you are supposed to take responsibility on discipline your own son. I knew that he was behind the destruction of the parades, but I am not very happy that much. Since every parade came from the peoples' taxes, but this is no excuse now. Hugh Test, we send you the bill to cover all the damages, but did you get it?"

I wasn't aware that there was a bill coming from Town Hall, but I looked at my husband with disappointment. He pretended that Johnny wasn't our son, but it doesn't mean anything anymore when the Mayor stood before us. I understood his prospective, but I knew why he became a villain. The damage was caused by our son's recklessness, but it seemed that Johnny has a lot of explanation.

"No I didn't!" Hugh said nervously, but I knew that he hid it somewhere.

"Don't lie to me since you cared more about your own hobbies than your own family, but not to mention that you should also be responsible too. If you have raised your son in a right way, and it wasn't happening!"

I was able to find it thanks to Dukey, but I knew how much that we own them. Hugh refused to pay for the damage since he doesn't pay expensive things, but I took out the bills. I was very thankful that I was able to get the money out to pay it all.

"I am ma'am, but your husband should pay it since you weren't aware of it," he said.

"I believed my husband should since I do thank Dukey to find it for me," I said when the bill was over two million dollars, but we don't have much money, "Since he is a "terrible" father after all, but I think he is going to work."

Hugh was shocked when I was able to take it out, but he tries to hide it within the rest of his hobby.

"You can't be serious!"

"We are!"

It wasn't going to work anymore since I believed that he should pay for the damages after all. Mayor Hugh and I were able to figure out, but it was also payback too. Hugh was getting the "evil eye" by everyone when they went past him except it was within the public's eyes. Mayor Howard escorted us into his office as we talked over tea time, but I know that it was going to be different this time.

"I wanted to apologize for the damage caused by our own son," I said as I ended up apologizing, but I don't like when he was going romantic for me when I was stricter, "I will do anything to pay it back."

"No, Mrs. Test!" he replied, "It is Hugh's responsibility, but he will be working to pay the debt that he owes. I was informed that your two children are banned for what they did illegally, but he should take responsibility too. Since illegal experimentation on any animal or human isn't allowed, but…"

"I understood, but I wanted to share the blame for that since I wasn't aware of that and I was glad that I was informed by Mary. Susan cares about "results" from her experimentation instead of her child's life. The Neutron Family has more sense in the world than we are, but we should have taken note about it."

Mayor Howard gave my husband the "Evil Eye" since I knew that he was informed about the incident. We have a long road to recover until my son comes home, but I believed that there will more threats in later on. We continue to talk, but Hugh wanted to get out of there since the pressure was on him. He deserved it since he is rotten than his own Meatloaf, but he was selfish too. He was the idiot who says that making Johnny less of a person and the twins his favorite one.

"It came into the conclusion that Hugh, you will be forced to work to pay the debt," Mayor Howard said to me, "Since it is your responsibility, but you should also discipline your own son or children. One of the neighbors witnessed you buying "radioactive" for your own daughters, but it brings a health hazard. It is not to mention the damage was caused by nuclear waste coming out of your drainage. I thought Bling-Bling Boy or the villains were worse, but this is ridiculous. The FBI agents are doing their job, but I was glad that Mrs. Test apologized after all. I was going to call an organization for you all to have you checked out."

I dropped my teacup on the floor when I was shocked when I heard this, but he wasn't kidding. He was quite serious, but I ended up have to be divorced my husband. Susan isn't coming with me anymore since it was her fault after all too. Mary Test wanted to share the blame, but I don't want to lose another one to the incident.

"If an organization could our son a thing or two, then I am fine with…"

I hiss at him when he cowered behind the chair if he tries something funny. I will make sure that he was going to regret since a mother's love is more powerful than anything. He would agree to keep Johnny away from a long time while he favored his "angels", but I was around.

"OUR SON is in a hospital!"

"Oh, I forgot," he replied when he was scared of me now as he was nervous.

"Hugh, you will be working here for now on starting today, but why you aren't taking responsibility," Mayor Howard, "There are countless others who wanted only you to pay for the damage, but we expect you to pay it…"

"What?" Hugh said in shock, but it was the truth.

"See you Hugh!"

I nodded when it was payback time for everything that he caused to himself, but I decided to excuse myself at the end. My mind was worried about my son who was still recovering within the hospital when I ended up leaving the Town Hall. I already knew that Mrs. Hamilton will not allow her son to try to "attack" my son or harassed Susan. Bling-Bling Boy already disgraced to his own family, but it seemed that Mrs. Hamilton informed me that he was sent off to another school. She restricted him from taking the money and abusing it, but he was forced to pay damages by doing the Community Service.

"Johnny, why did you become like this?" I said within my own mind when I headed back into the car.

I wondered why my own son became a delinquent, but I believed that there was no mystery. I remembered Johnny as a baby boy, but Hugh wanted a girl. I was happy when I was able to take care of him and Hugh used to do all the work from the past. I was happy as a stay-at-home mom who loved my children very equally, but it wasn't the same anymore. Hugh got into a car accident when he used to be working in a Country Club, but it doesn't mean that he enjoyed it.

I thought that it was a good idea that we switch our role when Johnny reached about three-years-old. It was a bad decision that I made in my life when I made sure I treated my children equally. Hugh referred the twins over our son when I wasn't aware that he neglected him. I was working at a job, but I was able to get promotion while Hugh begins to start his hobbies. There was one incident that I couldn't forget when I heard Johnny crying as an ambulance was in front of our house, but I cannot remember one incident.

"Mommy, Mommy! It hurts…"

The memories began to flow back into my mind when the twins began to conduct the experiment with their brother.

"Why can't I remember anything from the past?" I said when I feel like crying as the memories flowed when there was a house fire before, "Why?"

There are a lot of mysteries within my own mind, but this never happen before. It never happened before when I was around as I knew that they are intelligent, but how much is too much? I already knew the limits when I heard the voices within her head.

"Susan, you are going to get us in trouble if mom caught us doing something to our younger brother…"

"How much will Dad and Mom aware our secrets? She mustn't know about it either, especially our experiment went wrong, but we needed to advance somehow. Our brother shows more a test subject, but he passed it. We will do it again…"

"Was there some other way like using rats or our pets?"

"Oh please! They won't last longer…"

"But it's wrong for what we did! We destroyed our own home for the first time and… if mom finds out!"

"Mom will never find out about this and I am going to make sure of it, but we are going to invent something to make sure that she doesn't remember. Dad was more understandable than Mom, but he will take our sides after all. Dad still believed that Johnny is imagining things too."

I saw two silhouettes, but I could tell that they are Susan and Mary when they are children. Mary was nervous about something except I remembered as I heard Hugh told me that there was something wrong with our son. I wasn't aware of it when everything was hot as I was shaking with fear. I wanted to cry as I locked myself inside of the car, but it was like a dream sequence except it was real.

"Mrs. Test, Mrs. Test," said a voice as I woke up from an unknown dream, but I thought I was within the car.

I smelled gas within the vehicle, but I realized Hugh left the car on when I was gasping for air. The door was opened when I wanted to gasp for fresh air, but what was going on now. I was shaking when something was wrong, but I looked up to see Sissy Blakely before me as if she was worried.

"Johnny, my poor Johnny… What did the twins done to you?"

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

_Wow, an actual plot? Why can't the show have an actual plot point on how the twins experimented on Johnny? I think the story will pull off quite nicely about the mystery on why Lila doesn't remember anything from the past. Sissy is confirmed to in the story, but what is her role in it? We will find out on the next chapter, but it will have to hold off for now._


	4. Chapter 4

I have reviewer asked me this question how they knew the Neutron, but it is going to be a crossover between "Jimmy Neutron" and "Dexter's Laboratory". So, I am glad that the guest was able to point that out.

* * *

Part 4: Encountered the Neutrons

Susan grumbled under her breath when her reputation was gone down the drain, but Mary didn't say a word. When she makes sure that she do her chores while the parents were away, but she cleaned Johnny's room. She sighed when she had a bad feeling that it will continue to haunt her in the past. She should have agreed with it in her opinion, but she should have done something wrong.

"This isn't fair that we were forced to be watched, but they have to trust us somehow. They always do that, but I couldn't believe that our reputation is going down because one revenge. Johnny shouldn't have done something to us since it is his fault."

Mary didn't say a word when she is minding her own business as she tries to keep a distance from her sister. She knew that Johnny can be troublesome except he did a simple prank, but they have done things extreme. She looked down when she continued on with the chores, but they have to remind themselves that they were being watched.

"If he didn't do that, then we wouldn't be in that situation. He was just stupid enough to get us in trouble, but he got another thing coming when he gets home. Everyone will have to forget about the incident somehow or the other. I cannot believe that we were banned from our school to go to some regular school, but I cannot believe Mom forced us to apologize. This cannot be happening."

Susan got rid of the Johnny's things from his room if he died. She doesn't care about anything as long as Johnny is gone, she could have a room for herself. She will not accept reality for what happened, but she was glad that Johnny was within the hospital. She hoped that she doesn't miss him except Mary grabbed the bag from her.

"Susan, I am actually sick and tired of you insulting our brother. I will advise you to not get rid of the stuff since it belongs to him."

"What if he is dead already?" Susan wondered, but Mary ended up slapping her across the face.

"Actually, he will not die if that's what you are thinking about? I think your mother has a good reason to invite us to your home."

Susan and Mary reacted to the new voice belonging to Mrs. Neutron as she stood there when she shook her head with disapproval of that remark. She was accompanied by Mr. Neutron and last Jimmy, but she looked at Susan for not as caring. She was also going to be the babysitter for them as she heard from what Lila has to say about the incident. She disapproved it 100% more than ever when she looked down at Susan and Mary.

"Hello, who are you?"

"I am Jimmy's mother Judy Neutron; we came from Retroville to stay at my friend's place."

Judy was informed about the past incident, but she will not leave a friend in the bad situation. She was there to support her, but she wanted to meet the intelligent twins of the group. She was informed something was bad about them before she moved here involving illegal experimentation with animals and brothers. She knew that Jimmy will never do such things that aren't extreme, but she disapproved it too.

She knew what Lila has to go through when she has to work for 24 hours without seeing her children, but she was a former house's mom too. She and Lila had been good friends when they went to High School and college together, but they parted ways. She disliked Hugh Test for a good reason since she doesn't like the saying, "Girls are Smart, and boys are dumb" from what he says as he brags about his children.

"Hugh Neutron," Jimmy's father said as he introduced, but he wondered if there was pie around, "This is our son Jimmy Neutron…"

Susan saw Hubert Neutron as an idiot at first when she wanted to mock him except it was very uncomfortable too. Hugh was giving the evil eye to them since he was informed by his wife, but he wanted to confront Hugh at least. He was reminded that they moved here to Retroville, but he looked around. Dukey walked out of the kitchen as he drinks coffee when Jimmy was surprised, but he didn't realize that there will guest.

"Did I just say a dog walking around drinking coffee?"

"That's impossible!"

"Actually, it is!" said Dukey as he drinks the coffee, but he gave the twins the look.

He hasn't seen his master for a while now, but he has some character changes within him. He was the first one to be experimented when he was a puppy making him the first talking dog to think like a human. He doesn't want to be one anymore, but he wanted to be a normal dog again. He was happy for the gift, but the first one begins to hurt.

He was warned that the aftereffect could happen to him. He doesn't want to talk to the twins or go near him if Johnny was able to come back home. He would forgive Mary alone, but not Susan. He loved to talk to others except it wasn't the same anymore when he wasn't a normal dog. He envied Scooby Doo because he was able to talk naturally, but not by force.

"I knew I wasn't drinking vodka and having illusion!"

"What was that, Hugh?"

"Nothing!" Hugh said nervously after the incident with the road stop as someone tricked him to think it was just water.

Jimmy Neutron had Goddard with him except he knew that it was wrong to illegal experiment on animals. He ended up thinking twice and decided to take his friends over after he was reminded that he used his friends as lab rats at one time alone.

"I needed to talk to my friends and hoped that they could forgive me," he said in his mind as he was reminded about Carl and Sheen.

He was reminded that he made Carl try to take the sample of an unknown alien, but he had his guilt for himself to blame. He would never experiment with his friends from what he was informed. He was the first friend to Johnny, but he was much aware that his sisters experimented illegally on their brother.

He knew that the day was going to come to confront them, but he was their rival from the beginning. He won't forgive them for what they have done to Johnny, but he had a lot to say his part. Dukey introduced himself formally before he departed, but he countered Goddard. Dukey and Goddard never encounter each other except it was going to be the first time.

"I never encountered a mechanical dog before."

"I never encountered a talking dog before."

"Cool! My name is Dukey, but what's yours?"

"Goddard," Goddard said to Dukey.

"You created an AI Dog without any animals!"

"Well, I am not as a cruel that you ever be," Jimmy replied, "Goddard could do anything since he is not only a robot, but my pet. Susan!"

Susan shows jealousy to Jimmy since he created Goddard from scrap, but she wished Dukey would do the same thing too. She hated Jimmy Neutron, but she was actually glad that he was gone from the past. He returned to here, but for a good reason. Mary was surprised too that Goddard and Dukey were able to get along except she has an actual guilt for illegal experimenting on animals.

Jimmy said in his mind as he reminded how much he hated Hugh Test, but he and Johnny are two opposites before he moves away to Retroville. They were almost like brothers when they spend time with each other, but he should have defended Johnny from what his sisters were plotting to do.

"I couldn't forget that word caused me and Johnny's world to fall apart from that man's remark," he said in his mind, "But I needed to see if he alright…"

Mr. and Mrs. Neutron were escorted into the living room by Mary as she couldn't let down her guest. Susan grumbled under her breath when she looked away from Jimmy as she walked away, but Jimmy looked down at the things belonging to Johnny. He took the bag and decided to put it back inside of the room, but he grumbled under his breath when things have changed. He began to respectable, but Johnny was the opposite to try to avoid being overshadowed by his siblings.

Jimmy grumbled under his breath when he looked around the room of Johnny, but it remained there. His room was smaller than his twin sisters or his parents' room, but it doesn't feel right. When he put back things in order, but he was glad that he was a single child. Sometimes, he wished that he had a little brother in reality, but he wished that he treated BroBot instead of going into the moon. He feels the first hand of being overshadowed from the beginning since Johnny was suffering from it. He grumbled under his breath when he feels like that he should worry about him, but he is thinking about it. He could actually feel what Johnny feels like, but I think it would be best that he sighed.

"I remembered when I created Brobot, I thought I was happy and then I show jealousy to him due to the abilities that I am lacking," he said in his mind, "I didn't like Brobot because he was better than me, but I could actually feel what Johnny has to go through. There was a truth comes to mind when I compared myself to Johnny, but I ended up understanding him more. Maybe it will be wise to talk to Brobot…"

He never heard about the incidents before when he moved to Retroville, but he got a lot to think about it. His mind was worried about his childhood friend, but ended maturing over time after the past adventures. Sadly, the villains don't change every easily when they considered Jimmy as an enemy. He reminded of what his parents says from the beginning of what if they haven't met them or see them, they are considered to be strangers.

This was the first adventure when he and the other kids were forced to save their parents from the aliens. He ended up thinking back at the mistakes from the past if he hadn't sent a message then it wouldn't be the same. He would have anything in the world, but he referred to struggled in a normal school. He shows jealousy to the twins since they got an opportunity except the downside is. This place was a bit far away from where he came from and there are red flags. He had done his research too since he knew Mary and Susan, but he could handle Mary since she was more caring than Susan.

Susan and Jimmy show to be enemies like genius, but he had his limit when he was informed that Dexter's sister Deedee passed away from the past. He couldn't handle it if he lost one sibling, but he could think of Brobot for some odd reason. He knew that he was programmed to be a little brother as he moved on to High School with his friends. He had regrets in his mind, but he ended up learning his mistakes. He treated Sheen and Carl as close friends, but he treats them as his own brothers now.

"Jimmy, how Johnny is doing?"

Jimmy sighed when he looked through his watch to see the hologram of Brobot.

"He is still in the hospital, but it had been a while since I saw him. He had issues when he was overshadowed by his siblings since they are intelligent like, but it gave me a reality check to realize the flaw. I created you from the beginning since I wanted to have a brother, but I realized how Johnny had been overshadowed by them."

"So, that's how you feel when I overshadowed by you because I got more abilities than you. I didn't realize this until now," Brobot said to Jimmy, "I am sorry about that."

"It is not your fault," he said to his brother, "I should have limited it by not realizing it, but I am glad that we matured throughout the years."

"Oh…"

"Besides, I ended up advancing my own skills over time while I am not within the lab. It gives an opportunity to make a fool at Cindy, but I ended up learning something that I thought I could do it the easy way out."

Jimmy was glad that about this, but he ended up advancing his skills instead of being inside of the lab. He proved the others wrong, but he doesn't ask his parents to buy illegal chemicals. He finds safer ways to make alternated chemicals, especially when it comes to fluid.

"Even though, I don't ask my parents to order radioactive chemicals, but I find alternated ways to make my own for a good reason. It was also for the sake of the environment too as well."

He finds other things that he could make sure that it was safe since he knew that there will consequences when it comes to buying illegal chemicals. It will bring down a family's reputation, but there are other people that will do things illegally to get what they wanted. He knew that their country restricted people from buying things illegal since it will show an after effect of the environment.

"He was almost going to be like them except I knew that he was intelligent like them except he doesn't want to like them. Mr. Test had the nerve to favor them over him, but saying that remarks. He is a male too, but I was too. You know how it hurts me more than ever from the past, but I ended up proving him wrong. His prideful was so annoying, but I hang out with Johnny since we were just kids before I left."

"What did Mr. Test says?"

"Girls are smart, but boys are stupid!"

"Did he actually say something like that? How could he?"

"Yes, that hurts me as a child, but this was remarked that got me to the age too since I was a child. I was so competitive to prove them wrong from the beginning, but this remark hurts me. He berates Johnny for doing things that boys are supposed to do, but none is perfect. Not even me… Even he berated me too when I think I am like him since we both love to get into trouble. My parents have a disagreement to his berating on both of us, but Dad hated him for berating me. Mom questioned him since he is a male as well, but it was actually funny to see Mom slapped him."

Susan wasn't quite happy that Jimmy was one step ahead of them instead of asking his parents to pay a reactor. He ended up advancing than them combine alternate materials after he was able to find alternate ways, but he didn't go to their school except he goes to normal school. There was something that Susan shows jealousy that the fact he was able improved on anything. Susan hates Jimmy because he was not only the opposite, but they cannot pull it off unlike him. He was able makes cool inventions, but it was not a surprise when she gave him the look. She departed from the scene, but this couldn't be happening.

"Jimmy, I think someone was eavesdropping on us."

"I know, I will talk to you later…"

"Bye brother, I will try to come by later on."

Jimmy couldn't help when he feels like jealousy was coming from Susan as he came out of the room. It brought him fresh memories, but he wished that he was around to convince Johnny to confront his own sisters. He knew that revenge won't get them anywhere when he was reminded of that, but it brought more heartbreak to see someone gets hurt.

"Hello Jimmy Neutron," she said, "It's great to have another genius coming from another town unlike my…"

"I already know that you have been eavesdropping my creation and me, but it was rude too," Jimmy said as a remark, "But I am not in the mood to fight you or something like that. Don't expect me to become like a lab rat either… I know who you are, but I referred Mary over you since she is the nice one. Don't sugarcoat anything to try to get me on your side, but I am not in the mood."

Susan reacted from the remark when Jimmy walked away from the scene, but she couldn't believe this. Jimmy actually rejected her for the first time, but she knew Jimmy was Johnny's childhood friend. She referred him over her own brother, but it was no surprise that Jimmy has changed. Jimmy looked outside to see Dukey and Goddard are having a peaceful conversation outside like normal dogs would. Mary sighed when she carried the empty tray, but Jimmy sighed.

"Susan was trying to sugarcoat to try to get me on my nice side."

"Yes, I knew that she was going to do that, but I was actually getting tired of her ranting about Johnny. Even though, I should have put my foot down to stop her from doing such thing. I have regrets within my heart since it was my fault as well, but I hoped to get away from my sister as far away from positive."

"Just because you are identical."

"Yes, but there was something more than that since," Mary said as she was shaking in fear.

"Don't worry about you, but I actually missed you since you are nicer than your sister combined," Jimmy replied, "But you should have to tell her off since I actually learned from that. I understood what he has to go through at least, but that give you the right to get revenge against him. People could get hurt, but I learned from my mistakes a long time ago."

Mary nodded when everyone hasn't known Jimmy for a long time, but she heard from the past. That Jimmy is more recognizable into saving the world along with his friends, but it shows that Susan shows jealousy over a boy-genius.

"I wished I could too," said Mary when she walked away from him as she decided to head straight into the kitchen.

Jimmy looked back at Mary when she was heading straight into the kitchen, but he overheard her murmuring.

"But I don't have the will to forgive myself," she murmured under her breath.

He decided to join his parents to wait for Mr. and Mrs. Test to return home, but he joined them for tea as he remained calm. He knew that this was coming too when he remembered the incident when he could from the childhood.

"It won't be long before the truth actually reveal," Jimmy said in his mind.

He didn't say a word when he heard his parents talking it over about the past. Jimmy looked down in sadness, but anger that he wished that he could go back in time to prevent this from happening. He got an idea to think back from what happen, but there will be something to prevent this from happening.

He was far from his lab, but he couldn't go back in time. He decided to wait patiently for the news at the end, but he heard his mother talking about the sweet memories from the past. Hugh added too as he sighed. He promised his parents that he won't do any experiment while they are here.

He said in his mind "Mary had her guilt, but Susan is too prideful to admit it when both our houses were burnt down. It was surprising that Mr. Test would do anything to defend the twins, but I am glad that I came prepared."

"Mom, remembered the incident that forced us to move away," Jimmy asked.

"The malfunction involving the electricity that causes both our houses to be burnt down," said his mother, but Susan giggled in the background that they will believe such thing.

"How hard you tried?" Susan said in her mind as she refused to allow anyone to remember the incident as she held her invention hidden from her jacket, "None will believe you."

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

Sorry, that it was actually short. I am actually glad that someone was able to update the chapter. What will Neutron's role be within the story? We will find out in the chapter, but I was going to add Dexter and Jimmy to it to confront the Test Twins from the incident.

I knew Jimmy had any regrets within his mind, but Dexter could get annoyed. He does care about Deedee, but due to the rivalry between Mandark and him. It caused Deedee to die from the PPG Doujinshi, but there are consequences. I was glad that someone was able to bring it up, but who knows? Sissy showed up in the last chapter, but who knows who's her role will be later on within the story…


	5. Chapter 5

_I never expect that I will be doing Jimmy's POV of the past incident before he shows up to Johnny's hometown. This has Dexter's Laboratory in it, but I cannot believe that I am including Dexter within this chapter. What's his role within the chapter? I believed that he will be a minor character within the chapter, but it will be the one time that I will be using him._

_What was Jimmy Neutron and his family was doing before they moved back into their hometown? Jimmy will tell you._

* * *

_Part 5: Before the Neutrons Moving Back to Old Town_

Jimmy waits along with his parents for the Tests to arrive from the scene, but he was looking out for his parents. He doesn't like Susan Test as she tried to sugarcoat the family to win their heart. It wasn't going to work for Mrs. Neutron either since she doesn't trust them, but she referred Mary over Susan. Hugh grumbled under his breath when things are changing since he disapproved illegal experimenting on animals and humans. Jimmy made a promise to not make any invention to avoid this from happening, but he was glad Eddie's parents were able to discipline his cousin before it was too late. Even though, he was an "evil" baby genius within the family, it doesn't give the family right to leave him behind to suffer.

He wasn't scared to tell his parents about his parent adventure and giving his family a reason to bring Eddie back. He needed more help, but made sure that Eddie's intelligence was a downgraded into a normal person to avoid him from doing anything to disgrace their own family. Eddie was acting like a normal baby, except it was sad to say that his grandmother passed away with heartbreak. He was reminded that Eddie missed her when he was confronted, but Jimmy was the first one to confront him.

"Jimmy, if anything goes wrong," said his grandmother in his mind as the memories flow into his mind, "I wanted all to remain together as a family, but there will be no prejudice between the family. It doesn't matter if they are evil or not, but they are my family. I could tell the real reason why Eddie was like this, he inherited it from my Sweet Calamitous. Your grandfather…"

_Jimmy's POV_

I never realized that it was a shocking revelation that Finbarr Calamitous was actually my grandmother and he had been going after me from the beginning. He tried to make me his servant because he didn't finish the project or his work. He and my own grandmother used to go out with each other from the beginning, but it was a shocking truth. My parents weren't informed about this, but this was a shock for them.

Hugh couldn't believe this either that he was actually a father, but we were able to figure out that Eddie inherited that from Professor Calamitous. Something that I was trying to figure out on why there is evil within the Neutron's genes, but it was either my parents' gene. It was actually from my own grandfather, but why would my grandmother hide this for a long time.

Before we moved out Retroville, my grandmother was getting older, but she lost her senses. I have sacrificed everything to take care of her, but she was yelling at someone named "Finbarr" about what not to do. These were harsh words from her as she talked to me like I was Finbarr my own enemy. She disapproved of having children to turn an evil villain when he was gone, but she was forced to divorce him. Beautiful Gorgeous would be possibly my Aunt and Hugh was a shock as he cries outside.

"You have been hiding this along, but why?" my mother said in shock, "My own father-in-law and Jimmy's grandfather tried to kill and attack him, why?"

"I thought I was going to hide it except I hate to admit it," she said to us as she took a heavier breath.

She was healthy except she sacrificed her life to save my life from my own grandfather. It got him to knock some senses into him somehow as he felt a bit guilty inside for trying to harm me, but he did in the sight of my own enemies.

"Grandmother, why did you?"

"I thought keeping things silence will be a good thing to avoid my former husband, but it doesn't do much help in reality. You went on so many adventures, but you don't seem to realize in reality that you are missed more than life. I realized that at the end, but it was actually disappointment on my part."

My grandmother knew about my adventures, but she died around last year. It was quite odd that Grandmother Annie Taters and my grandmother get along very well, but she has her own limits. She showed up by my grandmother's side as she and her pet Mr. Fluffy were actually sad at the time.

"Once again, I do apologize for trying to cause everyone's life miserable," she said to us, but we forgave her.

Grandma Taters seemed a bit a nice one, but I thought she was going to try to do the same thing. We can't anyone anymore since they are targeting me, but it makes me feel a bit uncomfortable. My own mother gives some senses of encouragement for a good reason to open her own business, but it was actually quite heartbreaking. Grandmother Taters never felt heartbreaking in sadness, but this will be the first time when my own grandmother was dying.

"It's not your fault Annie, but we get along very well," she said as she calmed down, "I know you wanted to try to make people happy except you can't force them and you have no reason to be a villain. You and I may get along very well at the end if Jimmy's grandfather didn't attack him."

Mr. Fluffy purred when he rubbed himself on my leg as I petted him. My father came back inside, but he wouldn't forgive my own grandfather or any villain from attacking me or anyone. My father was a genius too, but he doesn't let anyone harm his family. The news spread about negativity involving children as geniuses are a good or bad thing relating to the incident involving the "Test". There had been a controversial incident involving the death of an older sister involving a nerd brawl with mechanical robots.

Things took a sharp turn that villains ended up quitting one by one from the incidents, but it was bringing me down too. Since the result was related to the Molmol Foreigner living within Japan due to the Foreign Exchange Program, but it wakes up parents from the United States. An international news never gone unnoticed to the parents, but it brings down the shamed to us genius in reality. The villains will never go a bit too far, but it was a good thing that the aliens didn't return to Earth.

There is bad news to express that my parents are concerned about my safety and life, but there will one flaw when it will be a fail. My parents forbade the Government Agents from contacting me for a good reason and limited my lab time by five hours. I thought it wasn't far, but it was the harsh reality that I was forced to face the bad news. From another incident, it was related to the Test Sisters and I never wanted to be compared to them from the beginning. I knew that there was a dark secret behind it, but I wouldn't dare experimented on my friends or anyone again.

"Where is your little brother that you made? Don't you want to a little brother?"

"Granny, he isn't my brother, but he is just a mere and annoying robot," I told her straight that I have to say.

"Jimmy, don't tell me," said my mother to me, "Where is he all these years?"

"I send him into the moon because he was annoying, but I was excited from the beginning and I grew to hate him."

I ended up thinking twice about correcting the error and apologizing to Brobot for neglecting him. My parents confronted me on what happened to Brobot, but they ended up giving me a taste of reality.

"I am disappointed to say this, but if we brought a brother in the world," my mother asked me when my family gasped, "Would you treated him like a robot and abandoned him in the mood?"

I have no feelings for any of my invention, but I ended up refusing to admit it. This was the first time that I told them that I didn't tell what Brobot was, but my friends forgotten about him. My parents didn't in reality or anyone know about my brother, but my grandmother looked at me this disappointment.

"I wouldn't do such thing, but why do you care about him?" I said to him as I tried to hold back my own emotions.

"James "Isaac" Neutron," my mother said to me, "we cared about him because we accepted him as a family, just like we accepted Goddard as a family's pet."

If I didn't like my brother, would I abandoned him into the moon? This was harsh questions that I was forced to learn on my own since my Dad told me that little brothers are more different than me. They could be perfect, but annoying and it was a way of life.

"You wanted to have a brother when we used to live in town, but I remembered you used to befriend with another boy known as Johnny Test," my grandmother said to me as she remembered it, "You were both closed to each other, but did you abandoned Brobot because you were overshadowed by him?"

I was hurt by my own grandmother when I never felt the sadness from inside of me. I never think of him as such when my family confronted him when Eddie was watching, but he wouldn't dare harm our own grandmother. He was quite shocked about this, but he realized that it was fun being evil. He never thinks about his mother and father, but he was homesick at the end. He was a baby anymore, but he was a toddler as he looked at me with sadness.

"We have been enemies so long, but I began to guilty at the end and evil have their limits," he said as he ended up maturing now, but he cannot be cute and evil anymore.

The villains ended up retiring at the end, but some ended up leaving for good. Others ended up disgracing their own family, but Strych kicked Eustace out of the family due to his abuse on his "everlasting" revenge against me. Things turned for the better when Dad ended up pressing charges against him and his family.

Mr. Strych wanted to have me as a son, but he knew that his mother will have the final word. His family has closed down everything from Eustace wasting the inheritance and cutting ties. I was last informed that Eustace is doing community service to pay back the damage by his mother's order. I was informed that he had a brother who was out for revenge against a sudden person from another town. I wasn't aware that it wasn't going to be Johnny, my childhood friend.

"We have left Eddie in the shadow, but we treated him a rotten apple," said Eddie's mom as we were forced to accept it as reality when everyone ended up mattering, "He is still my little boy in reality and parents have to blame for one. We are learning sometimes that we have to learn to overcome it together."

"Yeah none of the "rotten seed" should be here in the first place," said my grandmother as Grandmother Tatters nodded.

"I agreed to, but a family is supposed to be the "Happiest" instead of favoritism involved in who have the talents or better than anyone."

"For once," I said in my mind to Grandmother Tatters, "she is right."

This was actually the first time that I felt guilty when I wanted to forget Brobot because he was "too" talented than me. I ended up reminding myself that things are changing now and I realized that I missed him more. I know Sonic wouldn't abandon Tails, but he will love him as a brother. I should do the same thing too since Brobot haven't been the same thing either anymore, but I ended up understanding of what Johnny has to put up with.

"You couldn't stop talking about him like he is brother that you never gained," my grandmother told me when I remembered what she says, "But when I am gone now. I wanted to everyone to look out for each others for now on."

She smiled when she was sighing as she was right when I looked down in ashamed. I could go back in time to prevent this from happening, but it doesn't mean that it wasn't the same. I wanted to fix the mistake it, but I ended up cheating life. When I was reminded of Johnny don't have brothers, but he was overshadowed by his two sisters.

"I couldn't forget that day!" said my mother as she sighed as I was comparing to BroBot and Johnny.

Johnny was the only friend that I got from the beginning when we used, but why did my own grandmother bringing it up? I wanted to asked the memories when my own tears streaming down my face as I was losing my own grandmother from one incident. I never expect that the result was grim if I didn't tell my own parents about the enemies from the past. I ended up feeling like it was my fault as my father comforted me. He wouldn't forgive his own father for what happened, but it was an outrage in his face. I wanted to hide my face when I break down in sadness as my hair fell down in depression. I should have told them sooner or later, but the government believed that it was for the best to move into a different town. The economy was getting worse and things are changing over time.

"None of this should have happened, but I was the one who was holding back the secrets about the enemies," I said when I feel guilty, "I shouldn't have taken a hit for it, but not you."

"Everyone makes mistakes, but I know my time was coming," she said to me, "I think Finbarr will end up realizing it too since he cannot be a villain forever."

I reacted in shock when my grandmother was referring to my grandfather who was a villain in reality. She has a point that the villain can't last longer when organization are out to get them, but he was too old for this anymore. It was sad when I heard her heart becoming slower and it was going to soon stop. I cannot lose a grandmother like that, but I wanted to go back in time and take a hit. I ended up dying too and realizing that my parents will lose a son.

"No, Granny!" I said to her when I break down in sadness, "Don't say that I will invent a way to beat death."

My own father held closer to me as he breaks down in sadness.

"You can't invent to prevent the Grim Reaper from taking a soul, but science cannot bring someone back and there will be a disaster. You have to bring more disaster and people aren't going to be happy in reality to be force stay alive. There are limits…"

"Jimmy, I know you wanted to do something that you will regret, but there is something that you needed to do too," said my grandmother as she gave me a hint.

My grandmother knew more about me except I didn't know what she meant. The doctors aren't going to last longer for visitors, but we were forced to leave when I remembered the last words. The reality ended up hitting me in the stomach and I wanted to see my grandmother again. I wanted to go back in time to prevent this disaster from happening. It was a shocking revelation when I was related to a villain and I couldn't help it when I feel that I disgraced myself. I wanted to make things positive again when I tried to beat Death in my own game, but I breaks down in sadness.

I didn't visit my friends since they went their separated ways, but we were expecting that we were going to last longer forever. It wasn't the same thing either as the Retroville have a "no" fly zone, and I couldn't invent anything anymore. The next mayor was more restricted than our last one and it wasn't the same thing again. Cindy and my family lived within their home, but it wasn't the same when the military was involved.

I ended up remembering the time when I apologized to my creation, but none of my inventions didn't last long. It was Brobot since he still cared about me, but he matured too. I neglected him for far too long, but I ended up taking the words very seriously after my grandmother passed away. The last thing that I don't want any to do involving my own enemies, but it doesn't mean my parents will put up a fight to defend me. I wanted to prevent them from attacking me for no reason and Eustace blamed me for his downfall.

It's his fault from the beginning for trying to get "everlasting" revenge, but the public took notice of that. Even the High Class Society ended up took note and removed his son from their membership, but it wasn't one thing except it was Government forced his son to pay back the damage that he actually caused, but not his father since he changed. Hugh and his father were able to get along very well, but why can't Eustace and I since we have to grow up somehow?

Gorgeous ended up changing overtime after she met my grandmother for the last minute and was angry with her father for keeping it a secret. Gorgeous wasn't quite happy about her father lying that her mother died at a young age except she was heartbroken. She ended up becoming a good and cut ties with her own father, but my grandfather was forced to be sent to the Asylum.

I have to downgrade his intelligence into a normal one and Gorgeous changed when she married the Garbage Man. It was quite odd when she shows up at the funeral as she was heartbroken, but Hugh and our family welcomed her with open arms. She ended up reconciling with me, but she told me that she never expecting that I will be attacking my own nephew. Grandmother Tatters ended up keeping an eye out for the family as she kept a promise that she will take care of us. It was a huge surprised that Eddie cries for the first time as he gives up his "evil" ways and he missed a lot of his childhood.

His parents blamed it on themselves for neglecting their son because they referred doing most other things instead of taking care of the baby. My family paid final respect to my grandmother, but no-one forgave my grandfather at the end. He has his own regrets, but it was a good thing at the end. Everyone pay tribute to my own grandmother at the end, but the former villains reformed and moved on. I was informed the aliens who kidnapped the adults weren't going back to their planet when their own people have enough of it.

Someone ended up taking over at the end, but they were caught by the SCP Foundation. They never heard from again, but I wanted to work at the SCP Foundation since they recognized me except I ended up thinking twice about it. I gave up that dream to live a normal life instead this was I was missing the most. It was the best thing about you are able to talk with family and former enemies since they gave up their ways. It was disappointing that none recognized me as a hero due to my past mistakes and ended up telling the honest truth. My parents were proud of me for being honest with the public, but it was sad that my friends have to go away.

Cindy and I remained very closed and she was the only one comforted me due to the rough time. Cindy and I ended up our rivalry, but she encouraged me to improved that I am weak. She was my life and I was her keeper when we spend the time together, but we aren't ashamed anymore to hide it. Until the memories hit me like a brick, but I ended up not quite happy when we were watching the television. The news came from Johnny's hometown, but I recognized these two. I was more shock that they are recognized as the "Best"ones, but I didn't say much.

"Don't I remember them somewhere?"

"Hugh, these are Mary and Susan Test…"

"Johnny's twin sisters," I said as I grumbled his breath.

"Jimmy is something wrong?"

These words haunted me when I was a childhood as I remember as I played with Johnny as we were just kids. We were innocent, but we have done a lot of _"boy's stuff"_ than girls' stuff. We didn't mind when Johnny's mother didn't mind it, but there were harsh words that I remembered after we destroyed Mr. Test's garden. I told Cindy about it, but he didn't have mercy on us. He berated us and compared both of us to the twins.

He favored the twins over Johnny and he is the worst bastard who berated us. We apologized except he says, _"Girls are smart and boys are stupid."_

This was the first time that I began to dislike girls from the beginning, but I referred Mary over Susan. Since he made us cry and Mrs. Test wasn't quite please with it either as Johnny wasn't the same either. Mr. Text was trying to make him into his image except he doesn't want anything to do with him. He hates being overshadowed by his own siblings, but he was smart. He decided to change that, he wasn't going to be "perfect", but he was going to be himself. He ran away one time when he hated being compared and contrast from his father to his sisters.

"So, this is the real reason why you hated girls from the beginning," said Cindy in shock as she discovered the truth, "Is it true?"

"You expect that these harsh words were to bring fear, but those were harsh words from Mr. Test," said my mom told me, "Girls are smart and boys are stupid, but he is a male and doesn't he think twice what he says in front of two little boys."

My parents didn't like Mr. Test, but it was a more shocker that Mr. Test referred these girls. No-one remembered the incident caused involving the illegal experiment, but there was something off about it. I had got the feelings that we have to go back to Johnny's hometown, but I don't like them when they gained the title. I remembered something involving the twins doing illegal experimentation on their little brother when I remembered it. Mom and Dad never like Mr. Test, but Mom mentioned that Johnny's mom were close friends from the beginning.

"Something is off about the twins in my prospective," my mom said.

I ended up excusing myself to leave since I don't want to see the Twins, but they ended up going into the successful school. They got opportunities, but I decided not to do such thing since I will be missing out on my friends and life. There was one thing on my mind to do sine I wanted to talk to Brobot by myself since I kept a promised to my own grandmother to be very close. Cindy was right behind me when I have Goddard communicated to Brobot from space, but it was very unlikable that Brobot was suffering.

"Jimmy," said a weak tone voice, but Brobot was the same except he wasn't anymore as he was unstable.

"Brobot," I said to him in sadness, "I wanted to talk to you."

"But it has been over a long time since we spoke last time, but where were you?" Brobot said in anger.

Brobot was maturing by heart, but he was alone again when I saw his parents were destroyed. Brobot wasn't the same anymore as it was a more shocker that he was taking damage. He looked like that he was ready to cry except it took us a while to communicate with each other. I feel a burden lifted when I told him that our grandmother died, but I ended up socializing with him. I never expect that it was going to be advancing overtime, but he wasn't an annoying bot. His voice had changed for the better except he had been trained over time. He wasn't small, but something changed about him except I was his role model and I was going to do the same.

He wasn't small, but it seemed that the nanobots advanced him by age. He was stronger and tougher due he lived in space. We talked about something in our mind to expressed things are changing around here. Cindy watched when she smiled in delight since she missed him also, but she was actually angry at me for getting rid of him. She was calmed down since she sees Brobot as a brother to me, but it was disappointing that my jealousy hates my own creation. I know my role model doesn't do such thing like that, but it was my fault since I was lacking of talents.

There are sometimes that I wished it was the good old days except time had to move forward since I remembered that I cannot go back in time. There was something about the reason why I hated girls from the beginning, but the memories took back bad ones. It wasn't over when I felt something was very wrong in life and the only person that was missing.

It was my childhood friend Johnny, but I knew he was smart and doesn't want to express it. I got a bad feeling when I got strange clips from the internet and I recognized him without question. Something seemed a bit off when he showed up and I collected the pictures from the internet. It was all connected to my childhood friend Johnny, but I was forced to tell my parents about it. They are a bit shock and surprised too with each transformation.

After five months and three days later, my parents and I were sitting alone within the dining room. My mind couldn't help when I finished doing my homework, but I cannot hide it. My mind was worrying about Johnny for a good reason since everything looked like him, but I am much aware that twins were illegally experimented on him. I got this feeling that it was going to be something wrong, but I looked down at the pictures while not eating the food.

"Jimmy, something was on your mind?"

"Yeah, you looked down at the pictures like these pictures related to porn."

Everything froze when my mother gave me the look, but I wasn't looking at porn. I would never do something like that, but I am not a dirty pervert. Well, there was one incident when I saw Cindy naked after when I accidentally shot a beta testing experiment on her window. I couldn't get the image off my head in reality except it was the first time I feel ashamed.

"No Dad!" I said to him as I was a bit surprised that he was saying something like that, "But there is a question that I needed to ask you? Does anyone remember Johnny Test?"

"What is it then?" said my mother asked me.

I ended up coming clean about the pictures since my parents couldn't believe it either. The incident couldn't be enough to surprise me that my parents recognized Johnny Test, but there was an incident on why they restricted me from doing the extreme. They don't seem to remember about it either, but I wanted to come clean if they remembered it.

"Is that?"

"It is Johnny Test, but why they are different versions of him?"

"That's the point, but I knew something was suspicious since I thought the twins invented a multidimensional portal," I replied to them, "But they haven't invented it yet since they haven't reach pulled it off. This is all connected to him and something is a bit off, but I don't know why?"

My parents were a bit surprise too when they examined the picture to see if I was telling the truth. My mother shook her head when she knew something was wrong from the beginning. She decided to leave the room and it wasn't like her to leave her sandwich behind. My Dad was also upset when he doesn't feel like eating anymore when he looked at the pictures. I got a bad feeling too since I feel like something was off about it, but the only person who I got contact too was Cindy's cousin Sissy.

Since there was off from the pictures related to incident from each date on the news. There were also controversial questions since they are actually rivals relating to the Test Twins, but it was a disappointment that Dexter isn't one of them. Since he wasn't involved in anything except he used to have an annoying sister whom he loved so much. It was sad that he was silence without any emotions except he tried to make a robot out of her after her death, but he couldn't handle the pressure. He is much aware of Mary and Susan Test than expecting, but he could possibly give more information.

Even though, I have my limits when I tried to call Sissy, but I ended up her number by accident. I ended up calling Dexter at the end after when I cleaned the dishes while my parents were "busy". Goddard ended up helping me communication from him when I send him an email, but he wasn't going to be on the phone. His parents are much aware that he has a lab except it doesn't cut the fact that they have to restrict him from the incident.

"Jimmy Neutron, so nice to see you again," he replied, "How are you doing?"

"I am doing fine, but there is a question that I will like to ask you. Since you know about Susan and Mary Test right?"

Dexter didn't say a word when he didn't show any expression except he told me the honest truth. He hated when people compared him to the twin sisters, but he never loved it. He grumbled under his breath when I mentioned it to him except he wasn't going to be happy about it. They got everything in the world to gain what we don't have, but he informed me the dark truth. The dark truth was grim when they were experimenting on Johnny except these are something that we don't do to victims or anyone related to our family.

"I have some bad news to tell you, but they are famous in reality and I earned more than anyone," he replied, "They were doing illegal experimentation on their brother, but there are red flags from there. We had made foolish mistakes in the past, but none seem to have any soul from the beginning. I thought they were doing things positive when I came inside their home from the event, but I uncovered the truth. I was going to team up with them, but I don't want any involvement."

"I knew it!" I said when I got the feeling when I send him everything information.

"Evidence is quite clear on what you sent me, but I think they were just foolish," he said to me, "Mary Test had own guilt, but she was the only one who actually realized this and Susan doesn't seem to care much about anything. Where's the honor in the humanity? She insulted Johnny and berated him, but he wasn't the type of kid that you met since childhood. He will do anything extreme, but he could be irresponsible and reckless just like your "average" boy."

"That's the boy, he doesn't want to be overshadowed by his siblings," I replied.

"I learned the hard way on wish to have a brother, but I was forced to learn that if I have an older brother. He will be more than a jerk and he was favored by our own parents because he was a football player. I was forced to learn the hard way and I was happy to have a sister like her. Even though, she isn't advance than me, but I am happy to have her as a sister. Now I am lost without her after the incident."

"I understood," I said when I actually feel for him since we lost someone closed to us from the incidents, but we got something in common, "I know Johnny could go extreme since we used to live in since we were only children. I knew something was a bit wrong from the beginning since I was much aware that they have been doing illegally. Mr. Test realized this, but Mrs. Test was injured when she tries to find him and the twins won't come clean about the incident. When they were illegally experimented on their little brother from the beginning and the adults don't seem to remember it."

"What do you mean?" he asked, but I explained to him.

"They have done it since they were children," he said, "But it was at the same time when the experiment was caught on fire to both of your former home and Test's home on fire."

"Yes, the twins were more advance at the time and I wasn't due to my talent, but Johnny and I were friends from the beginning. I know Johnny wouldn't remember it, but I would remember it. It was a manipulated them to forget."

"So, it means that something will go wrong with the experimented since I knew that they will get back with him after he done "pranks" with them. They may be intelligent, but they are actually immature in reality since they are still preteens."

"I agreed," I said to them, "but this is also upset that the Government is being fools to take advantage of children to do their duty work."

"Don't we always," he said, "I kept myself silence to avoid taking advantage from anyone."

I should have thought about it for a while now, but it wasn't always that good. Since there are consequences of working with the government, some will end up taking credit from what I have done. There had been consequences when your own family will be endangered and I thought being an agent was cool, but it wasn't anymore. Mom disapproved it 100% and decided to do what's best for me. Some will end up working for bad reasons since I should take notice from 1/500 that I ended up being blamed for something.

"Yes, indeed," I murmured under my breath, but he provided me information about them.

I was glad that Dexter isn't working with the government, but I was glad that my parents refused to allow me to work. I know that they will blackmailed from the last incidents from the childhood, but I think they will. When we continued to talk to each other except the information that he providing from the incidents. I ended up gathering it all of it, but we ended with a conversation with the Startrek's hand sign before we cut the connection between each other.

I was able to get Goddard to record everything and I have continued my own research about the news involving them. There was a dark truth somewhere that I needed to know when I ended up hacking into their lab computer and getting everything. It was surprising that there are failed and successful experiments on their brother, but it was no surprise that there will be one error. It was wrong in many levels when Johnny will never do such thing, but I was disappointed in him from the incident. Mr. Test doesn't seem to care either when I was reminded those words as I continue on.

My focus was on homework, school and family, but there was one thing that I should have done a long time ago. I wished I had to do something about, but it was confronting the Test Twins for what happened. I wanted to confront them both, but I wanted to confront the bastard who have his favorite saying, "Girls are smart and boys are stupid." I wanted to makes sure my parents will get the last words since I will have the last word, but I got inside my own heart. It wasn't for me, but it was for my childhood friend.

I would go back in time to convince my past self to confront the incident, but I couldn't since I cannot change the future. I could possibly mess up the future like I did tell my own parents about the incident. I have this guilty heart within my own mind from not confronting them, but my hatred against girls got me in a bad mood.

Even though, it gave me time to recover, but I know my "Aunt" was going to try to come out of the darkness. If the government was aware tat Finbarr teaches his daughter negative things, why haven't they called child's protective service to take her away. None of it would have happened when the man told me about it, but I would go back in time and took her away from my own grandfather. She would be a different person instead of following in her father's footstep, but she was my aunt and my father's long lost sister after all. The love potion has done a toll on her when she married to an alien, but they are committed to each other, but this does mean that they are going to have half-breed children.

Things are changing for the better, but it doesn't mean there will be a good ending for my grandfather. He was suffering for the evil deeds of the past and I will visit him somehow. They are keeping a close eye on him to make sure that things aren't going bad. I never forgive him, but I never will in my own mind. When I looked away from the past and moved forward. The former villains will come back to beg me to help them, but they brought it upon themselves within my memories. I promised myself that I never made the same mistake in the past, but I have to move forward for it.

Even though, things were changing for the better and worse, it wasn't the same town that we live. It was sad that the old faces passed on and new faces arrived, but the small businesses were closed down to be replaced. Everything wasn't the same due to the restriction of the laws and my parents were tight on bills. They decided to move out of the town to go back to the old one, but I was nervous to see Johnny again. I couldn't shake the feeling that one experiment will go wrong with the twins abusing their intelligence. It was in the form of a dream when I saw a cookie except I noticed something off about it. It doesn't smell like a cookie since it was mixed with something else.

This isn't chocolate chips except it was mixed with something else when I examined it. I saw the twins hidden behind the door as I looked at it, but I tried to refuse it. The cookie has a cream in the middle except it wasn't whip cream except it was chemical with the cookie at the bottom. It was artificial and natural, but I wasn't aware of this. I saw Johnny noticing it when he came inside except his pet dog noticed a terrible smell.

The dog spoke, but it was a huge surprise. No dogs can talk in reality, but it was a possibility that he was experimented by the twins. Johnny didn't say a word, but I recognized him now as he wasn't aware of it. When I saw he took up the cookie and he examined it. He licks it with his tongue, but I wanted to yell at him.

I realized that he ate it, but the dog has more sense figure out the smell. He ate it in seconds when he drinks it with milk. I saw him reacted differently from eating the cookie except he cringes to his stomach and chest. The glass fell down on the floor as he kneeled down as something was hurting him from the inside, but there was a noise felt like something pop inside of him in a disgusting manner. I watched in horror when Mary came out of the hiding spot as she was the first one to notice something was wrong. When she saw Johnny foaming from his mouth as he was screaming out in pain, but she was guilty within her own eyes. Susan doesn't show any caring for her brother when she didn't react to it either. The scene was played out like it was real when his father showed to notice it too.

He was angry that the floor was dirty over his son getting sick by eating a cookie. He cleaned it up by the expression except Mary was yelling at him to call the hospital. He was the same bastard who cares about his own hobbies over his own family, but he was a greedy bastard too. He ranted that he cleaned the floor, but he didn't have time for it. He decided to call the hospital, but he thinks that it was a prank except it wasn't.

Susan didn't say a word when Mary cries as it was her fault, but she has a soul to care about her younger brother. The mother came into the scene as it played out when she saw it. She rushed up to Mary and Johnny as she reacted in horror. I watched it when I realized that what happened, but there was something inside of the cookie harmed Johnny from the inside.

I woke up shaking from this feeling when I started to wonder if it was real except it is. When my mother got the call from her old friend when she was horrified from the scene in the middle of the night. It was the next day after the incident unfolded, but we were forced to pack our stuff and leaves Retroville for good. It was a good chance to say goodbye to everyone and destroyed my lab before someone abused it. My inventions and stuff was kept within the capsules to avoid Dad from putting the things on top, but my Aunt and Uncle ended up moving into the home. Cindy kissed me before we left to go back to our old hometown and I was going to miss it.

After we did our personal traveling around to different states to head to our old hometown. It was enjoying, but worrying at the same time. I couldn't forget my grandmother and her old sayings from the past as it was the only way to remember her. It was also too bad that I didn't keep all of my invention, but I kept my own grandmother's items and picture. I was happy that I was reunited with an old friend, but then the memories faded away as we waited for Mr. and Mrs. Test or mother waking me up.

_Regular POV_

Mrs. Neutron noticed Jimmy was sleeping peacefully except she notice a tear streaming down my face. Mr. Neutron was switching to the channel to see what was on except Mrs. Neutron woke up Jimmy from his sleep. Mary and Susan continued to do chores around the house and it was getting late.

"Jimmy, Jimmy," said Mrs. Neutron, "Are you crying?"

"Uh, mom?" Jimmy said when he yawned except he didn't realized that he was crying on reality.

"You fell asleep and you were murmuring something under your breath," she explained to him except Jimmy noticed a tear streaming down from his face to his shirt.

Jimmy looked down when he sighed, but he couldn't say anything.

"Is it the fact that you missed Granny?" she said to him and Jimmy nodded except he refuse to say anything from his mind.

"Yes, I do!" Jimmy replied when he cries in sadness as he hugged his mother and his parents comforted him, but there was something more than that.

"I cannot tell them everything about it, but I will tell them when the time is right," he said in his mind.

_TO BE Continued…_

* * *

_Man, I never expect to be the last day of the year, but this was actually worth it at the end. I hoped everyone enjoyed the holiday and Happy New Years. I don't own Johnny Test, Dexter's Laboratory, or Jimmy Neutron's franchise or characters. Haven't anyone noticed something about Finbarr from Jimmy Neutron? In my theory, he is Jimmy's grandfather, but Hugh Neutron's father._

_I don't care what everyone thinks, but I could possibly believe that Eddie Neutron inherited the evil genes from Finbarr. There was no explanation about Granny's life from the past, but who was a grandfather in my opinion? If there was someone else in mind, but feel free to express your opinion._

_There will be possible that Eustace is a brother to Bling-Bling Boy due to the strong connection to Eustace's father and Mrs. Hamilton. I couldn't confirm it yet, but there is a lot of potential within the ideas. It's up to you._

_Thank you for reading._


End file.
